Talk:Hermione Granger
*'Talk Page Archive 1' Offensive Language I have recently discovered that this page is under thecategory of the offensive word - please excuse me for typing this - "xxxx!". If you type the word "xxxx!" in the search box you will be directed to Hermione's page. I think that ought to be removed. I have just gotten an email even saying "See the latest changes made to '''xxxx!' on Harry Potter Wiki by user''" instead of saying the usual "Hermione Granger" name in the subject. Once again this ought to be removed and I would have removed it if I could but the problem is I don't know how to. — Firefox1095 — 22:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Redirect has been deleted. - Nick O'Demus 05:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : :What are the xxxx for...Hermione?!?, thats not nice. At least its removed Speedysnitch 03:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well it is not xxxx but it was a curse word that starts with an "f" and ends with a "k" but you obviously can't type curse words on the wikia (I didn't know that when I typed it :P )so Nick O'Demus changed it to xxxx. — Firefox1095 — 22:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and it was a redirect. Like if you type "fxxk" (the word itself) in the search box, you would be redirected to Hermione's page and also when you get emails about changes, it will say "See the latest changes made to '''xxxx!' on Harry Potter Wiki by user''" instead of saying the usual "Hermione Granger" name in the subject. Thank goodness it is removed now. I hate vandalists. — Firefox1095 — 22:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hermione's inquisitive nature. Hermione loves working with her hands- destroying thing to see how they work and putting them back together again. This is why she loves to knit, making scarves, hats and socks from nothing more than yarn. Lilyluna96 12:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) different... I'm surprised that more people use voldemort or remus lupin or sirius black or severus snape as a talk place.....see'' Hermione is one of those main, main characters, as of remus, sirius, snape they are main but not as main as Hermione....not voldemort though he is a main main character, but he is on the dark side, Hermione is on the good side......i don't get it. That sounded wierd when I said main,main.... - Speedysnitch 03:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Man! they REALLY should make a page for Harry Potter...I havent seen one for him, yet! and he is the character of ALL CHARACTERS! (no offense to Ron or Hermione in saying that)... but its true! :( - pinkstarwarsfreak94 Incase you haven't noticed, there already is an article and a talk page for Harry Potter. — Firefox1095 — 00:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Also I forgot to say, in order to sign, don't type your name like you did but instead type "~~~~" without the quotes or click on the Signature button on top. This will automatically leave your name and the time and date of when you left the message or parapraph or whatever. — Firefox1095 — 00:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Incase you haven't noticed pinkstarwarsfreak94 Harry Potter talk place has more people than hermione, harry potter has 323 people and hermione has 25, see the difference, hermione needs more people cause she is a main, main character. --Speedysnitch 01:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to write this down, you have a good user page Firefox1095, how can you get the biograghy info thing on your user page, I've been trying to figure out how to do it. --Speedysnitch 01:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) It is a bit of a complex code to explain but you can simply just go to my userpage, click on edit profile, click on source, and you will find everything about the user page there. — Firefox1095 — 01:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) THANKS! --Speedysnitch 01:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) (OOC: I am not the real Hermione Granger, I just like to roleplay as her teen version in 1997) Hi, everyone! I can't believe all the people that are here! If you want me to answer some questions, go to my talk page! --The Hermione Granger 01:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :........ yeah. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 17:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hermione's Parents If I recall correctly, Hermione's parents are dentists. Therefore, shouldn't they be described as "Dr", rather than Mr & Mrs?? 01:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) And how will you then recognize who is the male and who is the female Dr.? Their first names are not known. Harry granger 19:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No. They should be referred to as Mr and Mrs. — Firefox1095 — 22:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) New infobox image? Hi all, I think it's about time we changed Hermione's infobox image. I uploaded and held a vote on the current one a while back when no 'official' studio shots of Deathly Hallows were released and as we now have quite a lot of studio shots of Hermione from the latest film I think we should take a vote on which should be the new one! DeathlyPromo Hermione.PNG|Current Image DH_Hermione_in_her_red_dress.jpg|New Image #1 Hermione_Granger_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image.jpg|New Image #2 Hermionedhface.jpg|New Image #3 Emma Watson as Hermione Granger (GoF-promo-05).jpg|New Image #4 Support for "Current Image" (File:DeathlyPromo Hermione.PNG) (+0) Support for "New Image #1" (File:DH_Hermione_in_her_red_dress.jpg) (+2) * [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ]]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 14:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) * Harry granger 13:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Support for "New Image #2" (File:Hermione_Granger_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image.jpg) (+0) Support for "New Image #3" (File:Hermionedhface.jpg) (+1) Support for "New Image #4" (File:GoF-promo-05.jpg) (+4) Dustin1998 22:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Dustin1998 # [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'''Cubs Fan]] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 17:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S: FEEL FREE TO ADD ANY IMAGE YOU THINK DESERVES TO BE INCLUDED IN THE VOTE! Best Emma Watson had such great acting as Hermione. Emma is Hermione's role moldel THE BEST OF THE BEST !!! Eclipse-girl123 22:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) hi I am not at registered user, but I do have a suggestion for the Hermione Granger article. This is a small thing, but I remembered that Draco Malfoy called Hermione a "mudblood" at least once, and I think that should be added under the row "Also known as". Thank You! Image I would like to propose a new image for the page. This one: Secret agent clank 16:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) That's a cool pic! and i think it's here prettiest one :)Teamcullen 19:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Why isn't Gilderoy Lockhart in the people section considering she had a crush on him. There is a gramatical error in the 'Authors comments' section Question How did Hermione know Harry Potter's name at first without him saying so? Interstate2011 18:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :By the 1990s, Harry Potter's "defeat" of Voldemort was legendary in the wizarding world. Harry was mentioned in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, which Hermione dutifully read the summer before her first year at Hogwarts. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) New article name? Don;t you think the article name should be changed to "Hermione Weasley" and "Hermione Granger" should redirect to it? Xeoxer 20:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Looks to me that the standard on this wiki is to name the articles of women using the name she is most known by be it her maiden or married name. -Shorty1982 20:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC)